


A Day Unlike the Ordinary

by VSSAKJ



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of Demons and the King of Daemons—but only one may rule the Tokyo lockdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Unlike the Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iori_sempai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun with this prompt! A bit of an unconventional fill, but hopefully enjoyable enough.

“Kaido...? Like, Kaido of the Shibuya Daemons...?” Atsuro clarifies him so, when the lockdown is new and you still suppose there might be an escape. You send Atsuro forward with your request to establish Naoya's whereabouts, one Kaido accepts without issue. With only his self-styled name and title known to you, he seems passing pleasant enough—intimidating, to Yuzu and Atsuro and a myriad of other terrified people. In this strange, debilitating hell, he's the one person who seems to have his head together. For that reason, he doesn't scare you: he intrigues you.

 

The next time you encounter him, he's a terror of laughing, COMP in hand and demons at the ready; he'd be drenched in blood if only his soldiers bled. A man named Honda sneers at his side, distracted with a useless pager, and Kaido aggravates Yuzu into a hopeless fight. Hopeless for Kaido: you think his violent enthusiasm is contagious, until he loses, and roars to the heavens about the power he needs means to show. Heaven answers in the form of Pazuzu, lion-like lord of the wind, and Kaido grins fierce self-satisfied pleasure. Then, you think it divine.

 

Tadashi Nikaido, Mari has since clarified. 'Kaido', Atsuro had said. Something in the way he looks down his nose at you all makes him interesting; something about his complete dismissal of you makes you long to force him aground and teach him respect. Your lip curls, and he notices, smirking at you. Ignoring everyone else, he lifts his chin, “You're not like the rest of 'em, are you? You know that this is the best chance at power you're ever gonna get. You're not gonna apologise for it, are you?”

Kaido's made all kinds of decisions about you by now, and why would you correct him? He isn't wrong. Yuzu fidgets impatiently at your side, her gaze imploring Atsuro to do something; Atsuro stands at wary attention between you, fingers white-knuckled on his COMP. You ignore them too.

“You didn't have anything to say when I killed that punkass justice freak. Got anything to say now? He had it coming. You don't go picking fights if you can't win 'em.”

You don't answer, but your feel your mouth twitch to smirking.

Kaido bulldozes onward, swelling with boastful pride. “That old man couldn't keep up with me. He was beside himself for his kid. You probably found that out when you stopped him. I can respect that kind of choice, I guess. But it's not me. My guys are either dead or taking care of themselves and that's the way it is. You tired of babysitting these kids yet?”

It's the sixth day by now, and you have your own plans. You have nothing, however, to tell him. Kaido thinks too much of himself; he's impatient and far too used to being in charge. When was the last time someone with strength challenged him, you wonder. You wonder if he's struggling to remember the same thing.

Kaido's face contorts into rage when you yet refuse to reply. “Come on! Say something!”

The proclaimation surges over your lips and billows away from you, deep as the sea. “Show some respect. You're addressing the King of Bel.” In the absence of your booming voice, the world itself seems silent.

Atsuro exhales heavily; Kaido stands rigid and fixed. A noise halfway between a shriek of anguish and a disgusted scoff sounds over your shoulder, and Yuzu dismissively snaps, “I thought you were better than Naoya.”

“Wait, Yoohoo!” Atsuro's words confirm that she's leaving, but your focus rests squarely on Kaido. In a moment, their receeding footsteps leave you together in silence.

“Your girl's leaving.” Kaido says, his voice thick; you can see the prickle of gooseflesh raised on his skin, and keep your gaze heavy on him. He hurries to fill the void, his voice growing louder as he becomes obviously more uncomfortable, “She doesn't seem your type, you know. Too soft. Couldn't take you. You're meant for more'n that. I don't know, just a feeling I guess.” You can see his fist jog with nervousness he's unaccustomed to, frustration blistering into his tone, “I'm talking shit.”

You step forward and place your fingers on his throat, feeling his gorge shift as he swallows. You're shorter than he is, younger than he is—tougher than he is. His skin is clammy and yours is hot with the power of Bel. “You know, my brother died. Before this shit really took off. He never got it. You gotta take what's yours. Right?” It's a weak request for confirmation, one he knows he doesn't need, one he resents for its querulous shaking. Gruffly, he asks, “Why don't you ever say anything?”

Because you don't need to. You smile, secure in your knowledge, and place both hands on his shoulders to push him down to his knees. Obedience does not come naturally to him, but his legs give way beneath him, and he kneels before your cock like it's a sacred thing. You trail your fingers along to the back of his neck, and he scoffs under his breath, “You have to be kidding.”

“I'm taking what's mine.” You watch as your voice thrums through him; Kaido might have thought it the other way around, between the two of you, but you know better. You slip your trousers down your hips and pinch the tiny hairs at the base of his skull to direct him; Kaido tries to turn his face away and winces. You croon, coaxing him back, “Tell me you wouldn't do the same in my position. Tell me you didn't think the lockdown would come to this. Tell me you don't think a king deserves it.”

Kaido looks up to catch your eye, and something in your smirk or your words makes him laugh, warm and throaty and deep, and as a good subject should, he does exactly as bidden.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An End to Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164416) by [iori_sempai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/pseuds/iori_sempai)




End file.
